Conventional swimming pool copings have many different constructions. For example, Canadian Pat. No. 1,179,454 of Dahowski issued Dec. 18, 1984 describes and illustrates a coping for vertical positioning along the upper edge of the side of a swimming pool, the coping having longitudinally extending grooves therein for releasably holding for example the bead of the pool liner, the bead of a dome to cover the pool, etcetera.
Such copings have also been developed having therein a groove or track for releasably securing the peripheral bead of a pool cover.
Lighting of a swimming pool for safety and appearance at night time has been conventionally carried out by means of lights mounted and sealed in the vertical walls of the pool, or by exterior lights mounted about the pool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more versatile construction of coping which coping may in one form releasably hold therein means to light the periphery of the pool at night time.